Super Mario Bros.
Super Mario Bros. is the first and longest-running comic series. A couple of plumbers, Mario and Luigi, get sucked down the drain and find themselves in another world called the Mushroom Kingdom. Going through castle to castle in order to rescue Princess Peach and defeat King Bowser Koopa. Plot Mario and Luigi are called to do a plumbing job while in their Brooklyn apartment. The brothers reach the house and the Old Lady answers the door. She shows them to her bathtub which has a clogged drain. Luigi gets to work unclogging the pipe with his plunger. As the water drains, it sucks up Luigi too. Mario attempts to save Luigi. Both get pulled down the drain. They travel through drain pipes for a while before falling out and landing in a small lake. The brothers take in their new surroundings. A Toad behind a bush notices their arrival. The Toad introduces himself and frightens Mario and Luigi by his appearance. He tells them he's harmless and they calm down. He leads them down a hole to Toads in awe. The Toads are surprised because Carl correctly foretold the brothers' arrival. Toadsworth arrives and explains that the brothers are originally from there; and Marco was once a protector of the kingdom. He tells them they'll follow in his footsteps. Toad gives them a reference book. They set off to find Peach. Gary spies on them. Bowser holds Peach hostage in a cage. Gary enters and warns Bowser about two plumbers coming after him. Bowser scoffs and sends out his Goomba Pack to get rid of them. Meanwhile, Mario discovers a Super Mushroom (which Luigi, initially, thinks is a beheaded Toad). Mario grabs it and grows to a Super form. He then picks up and carries Luigi, hoping to reach the castle quicker. One Goomba runs out from behind a Warp Pipe and touches Mario's boot. They effects now being worn off, Mario shrinks back to his original size, dropping Luigi in the process. The Goomba Pack approaches the brothers. Mario and Luigi have fallen into their trap. A Goomba charges and, in reaction, Mario jumps and lands on the Goomba's head leaving it stunned. Realizing this is the Goombas weakness, both proceed to hop on some. The other Goombas panic, withdrawl from the fight, and return to Bowser. Bowser forces Peach to watch Dharma & Greg. She determines that Bowser truly is evil. The Goomba pack, bruised and covered with bandages, enters. They explain how Mario and Luigi defeated them. Bowser tells them to inform his other henchmen of the plumbers. He tries to remember why the names Mario and Luigi sound familiar. Characters * Bowser * Carl * Gary * Luigi * Mario * Old Lady * Toads * Toadsworth * Yoshi Pages Super mario bros page 1 by nintendrawer-d11ocer.png Super mario bros page 2 by nintendrawer.jpg Super mario bros page 3 by nintendrawer.jpg Super mario bros page 4 by nintendrawer-d11xjo4.png.jpg Super mario bros page 5 by nintendrawer.png Super mario bros page 6 by nintendrawer-d1251yt.png Super mario bros page 7 by nintendrawer.png Super mario bros page 8 by nintendrawer-d12g6d0.png Super mario bros page 9 by nintendrawer-d12mj66.png.jpg Super mario bros page 10 by nintendrawer-d12ogje.png Super mario bros page 11 by nintendrawer-d12re1q.png Super mario bros page 12 by nintendrawer.jpg Super mario bros page 13 by nintendrawer.png Super mario bros page 14 by nintendrawer-d13gi1o.png Super mario bros page 15 by nintendrawer.png Super mario bros page 16 by nintendrawer-d147dil.png Super mario bros page 17 by nintendrawer.jpg Super mario bros page 18 by nintendrawer-d155grw.png Super mario bros page 19 by nintendrawer.jpg Super mario bros page 20 by nintendrawer-d16ntmj.png Super mario bros page 21 by nintendrawer-d17c3tj.png Category:Comics Category:Arts Category:2007 arts